


Maxiwolf’s Adventures In Mating

by MininSnow



Series: LIS Supernatural Creatures AU [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MininSnow/pseuds/MininSnow
Summary: Collection of smut that takes place in the world built inFur and Photographybut are not canon to the story. Will mainly star Max and the many partners she could end up with.Will take requests!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: LIS Supernatural Creatures AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539631
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Maxiwolf’s Adventures In Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This post is long overdue honestly but meh. Happy new year. And smut as promised and this will have multiple chapters ;P I have at least two more chapters planned. 
> 
> However! If y'all have any requests let me know! I'll repeat pairings and Maxiwolf doesn't necessarily have to be physically involved ;) I'm pretty open to whatever y'all want to see. Kink, scene, and pairing wise. Just ask and I'll let you know if I'm down to write it.
> 
> Anyways! Hope y'all enjoy and have a lovely day! :D <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has always loved Chloe. But the beast wants to make it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the middle of Chapter Two after the girls finish talking to Frank and Max calls Chloe hers.

“ _Mine,_ ” She growls deeply and Frank nods quickly as his gaze returns to Max, “Tell pack that.”

Then she turns to face Chloe who looks up at her, “Chlo. Let's leave.”

She nods and follows as Max trudges through the woods on two legs this time careful to watch Chloe as they return to the truck. Once they arrive at the truck Chloe looks up at Max. Max looks back.

Chloe opens her mouth then shakes her head as she moves toward the truck.

“Chlo.”

Chloe pauses with her hand on the passenger door handle.

“What's on your mind?”

The punk hesitates then looks back at Max, “You...um...called me yours?”

The softness in Chloe’s eyes has the beast stirring around, “Yes.”

Chloe turns to face Max, “So that...thing that happened earlier wasn't just because you're just a big horn dog?”

Max moves closer to Chloe, “No,”

Chloe presses against the passenger door and peers up at Max who now stands before her. She towers over Chloe as she peers down at the blue haired punk.

“Does that bother you?”

Chloe looks away from Max but gives a shake of the head, “Not really. I just didn't think you cared that much.” Chloe then bites her bottom lip as if she were nervous or embarrassed.

That action has Max purring as she bends down close to Chloe. She lets hot air tickle Chloe’s cheek as Max breathes out her nose, “I've always cared a lot about you, Chlo.”

Chloe’s eyes flutter close as she lets out a sigh of content.

“I missed you, Max.” Chloe whispers.

Max’s ears twitch at that as she bends down closer, “Missed you too.”

Then her tongue comes into contact with the warm soft skin of Chloe’s neck again. But Chloe doesn't run away this time. Instead she presses into the affection as she buries her hands in the fur that covers Max’s collarbone. Max grabs the top of the truck to help anchor herself as she pressed closer, pinning Chloe to the passenger side door as her tongue envelopes Chloe’s warm skin.

Chloe pants against Max as she presses her forehead into Max’s chest and grips Max’s fur tightly, “F-fuck…”

Max nips the skin lightly, careful to cause no harm as she nuzzles the top of Chloe’s neck as she pants herself, “How far?” Max breathes out against Chloe's neck.

Chloe groans when Max licks just under her jaw. Her cheeks and top of her neck are covered in a thick red blush, “Ahh...shit. Wha-what do you want to do?”

Max growls out her next sentence. It was getting harder to speak in nothing more than grunts, growls, and chirps, “Eat you out. _Now_.”

Chloe bites her bottom lip as she throws her head back against the door. Her eyes are half lidded as she still clings to Max, “ _Please_.”

Max growls at that. All her self control flies out the window as she picks Chloe up by the thighs and lifts her. Chloe’s fingers run through her fur as she kisses Max’s snout. Those little actions feel like Heaven to Max as she shifts to hold Chloe with one arm as with the other she opens the passenger side door. She is careful not to tear the door off as she sets Chloe down on the seat.

Then she towers over her childhood best friend, ducking her head so she can hover over Chloe whose lips are slightly parted as she locks eyes with Max. Then Max leans down. Her tongue runs over Chloe's neck again, and Chloe bucks under her, trying to gain some sort of friction as her fingers dig deep into raven tresses.

Max growls, a low rumble in her throat, as she pulls away slightly and tugs on Chloe’s jeans, “Off.” Is all she can manage to growl out.

Chloe’s breathing is heavy and Max can hear her heart pounding in her chest as she fumbles with the button to her jeans. Max really wants to tear the fabric straight off of Chloe’s body and if Chloe takes too long she might just do that.

But Chloe pulls her jeans down her legs and tosses them behind her. Before she can remove her underwear Max buries her snout deep between Chloe’s legs, her paws grip the underside of Chloe’s thighs as she spreads her and runs her tongue up Chloe, through her underwear. Max purrs as she catches a hint of Chloe’s sweet taste through her underwear.

Chloe whimpers and grabs tightly onto the fur between Max’s ears that flatten against her head slightly in concentration, “Oh God...Max…”

Hearing Chloe say her name like that sends the beast into a frenzy.

She _needs_ to hear that again.

She grabs a hold of Chloe’s underwear gently with her teeth and slowly begins to pull it down her legs. Chloe lets out a long moan as she watches Max lift her legs and fully remove her underwear then with a swing of her head she tosses the garment over Chloe’s head to land on the seat somewhere.

“Holy fuck, Max...That's hella hot.”

Max grins, all teeth as she crotches to rest on her haunches. She pulls Chloe to the edge of the seat so she can hook the punk’s legs over her shoulders as she buries her snout deep between Chloe’s legs again as her tongue comes out to play.

Chloe bites her bottom lip as Max takes her time with dragging her tongue up then back down then back up. Chloe’s taste is addictive and her smell even more so. It makes her well aware of her own arousal but decides she can take care of that after she changes back.

She watches Chloe trying to dig fingers into the seat under her as she lets moan after moan pour from her parted lips. Max hums against Chloe as her tongue swirls around her entrance then slowly enters.

Chloe gasps and bucks up against Max’s mouth as whimper after whimper spills from her mouth, “Max...ahhh...Max, that feels... _oh God_ ...more, _please_.”

Max doesn't need to be told twice as she slowly begins to move her tongue in and out of Chloe. Once she finds a good pace, she curls her tongue and Chloe yells as she tips her head back, chin tipped toward the ceiling of the cab as her whole body arches.

Max keeps a steady pace as she hits that spot over and over. Swears with a mix of Max’s name pool out of her mouth. Max focuses on the pleasure she's giving Chloe and she can feel herself calm down. The beast was happy with this and the time it had to play before the official full moon.

Chloe trembles under her as her hands pull on Max’s fur. Max keeps up her movements as she peers up at Chloe who has her eyes shut tightly as her chin is still tipped back and pointing toward the ceiling of the truck’s cab. Her blue hair is a mess as it sticks to her forehead and the seat under her. The pure look of pleasure on Chloe's face as her lips are parted, and her skin glistening in the sunlight that pools through the windshield has Max’s mind reeling.

The sight of Chloe like this makes her want to take a picture so this moment could last forever. But she also doesn't want to ruin the moment. So Max happily relishes in the now as she makes Chloe squirm and call out as it seems she's close.

Max doubles her effort, moving a padded finger to add to Chloe’s pleasure as she keeps the movement of her tongue consistent even if she can feel an ache begin to start in her jaw. Bringing Chloe over the edge was the goal now.

The punk calls out, heels digging into Max’s back, hands grabbing tightly onto the fur between Max’s ears that now stand up and flick at the noises that fill them.

Chloe’s pants fill the cab along with her moans that are soft then slowly build as they become pleading and higher pitched the closer she gets to her release.

“Max…” Chloe breathes out.

Max peers up at her again to lock eyes with Chloe. She can see the desperation in her eyes but also all the love she feels for her in this moment. It takes everything in Max not to claim Chloe right here, right now.

“Oh God-” Chloe throws her head back into the seat, “-Close...So clos- _Shit!_ Max I'm-Ahhhh!”

Chloe shakes and pulls Max’s fur to the point of pain as she screams out, but Max could care less about that as she puts her full attention into helping Chloe ride out her climax. Helping her relish in the pleasure Max gives her. Once Chloe’s shakes subside Max removes her finger and tongue from Chloe. She gives one last lick up Chloe’s folds, which causes the bluenette to shudder, before she pulls away. Letting Chloe’s legs dangle over the edge of the seat as she lays spent.

Max stretches then focuses on the peaceful look on Chloe’s face and the slow rising and falling of her chest as she shifts back. Becoming smaller in size and less furry. Max can't help but grin down at Chloe as she wipes Chloe’s release from her chin with the back of her hand that she slowly licks clean as Chloe watches.

She catches Chloe’s eyes wandering over her naked form now that she has turned back, which only makes her puff her chest out and smirk at the blush that consumes Chloe's face. Her own body wasn't something she was ashamed of anymore. She wasn't necessarily confident that she looked beautiful or anything, it was just a matter of not caring. The beast helped with that.

_You're an alpha._ It would tell her. _You are strong no matter the form you are in._

And Max lived by that.

“Maxi?”

She tilts her head at Chloe who had calmed her breathing and closed her legs, but her blush had only darkened as her blue eyes hold so many emotions in them.

“Yes, Chlo?”

“You're really beautiful.”

The awe in her voice throws Max off her high horse. Her own cheeks become bright red as she sees the conviction in Chloe’s eyes. Chloe truly believed the words she had just said.

“You're really beautiful too.” Max replies sheepishly.

“You haven't seen all of me yet.”

“You're still beautiful.”

Chloe grins. It's so smug but so loving as she reaches her arms out toward Max, “Come here, Maxi.”

“Scoot back.”

Chloe props herself on her elbows and moves backward so she lays down completely on the seat, head closer to the driver side door. Then Max climbs into the cab, shutting the passenger door when she can as she kneels over Chloe straddling the bluenette. One knee pressed into the seat and her other leg hanging over.

Chloe's hands immediately find a home on Max’s sides. Rubbing and squeezing the soft skin under her calloused fingertips. Blue eyes peer up. They hold a question in them as Max leans close. They quickly dart to Max’s lips then back up to lock gazes once more.

Max purrs. The sound rumbling in her chest as she licks her lips and leans closer. Chloe’s breath tickles her nose. She can hear Chloe’s heart rate go up as Max gets closer and closer. Her chest pressing into Chloe’s. Even with the shirt in the way it still feels so wonderful to Max to be this close to Chloe.

Their breaths mix as their noses brush against each other. A feather light action that has Chloe closing her eyes and waiting with parted lips. Waiting for a kiss. Which Max planned on giving.

But not yet.

She diverts. Moving down slightly to kiss at Chloe’s neck who whimpers and gives Max’s sides a squeeze in response to the change in direction. She covers Chloe’s neck in soft kisses, taking pleasure in the softness of the skin. Memorizing every dip. Every little spot that makes Chloe shiver or bite her bottom lip to hold back a moan.

She nibbles at the skin and leaves small marks all over Chloe’s collarbone. She wants to sink her teeth deep into flesh and mark Chloe as hers and _only_ hers. But she holds off on doing so as she gives Chloe what she's been waiting for.

Max kisses her. It is gentle at first as Chloe’s arms slowly snake around Max’s neck to hold her in place. Chloe pulls at Max’s bottom lip when it's clear she wants more. Max happily adheres to Chloe’s request. Their tongues meet in Chloe's mouth who moans into the kiss, hands claw at Max’s back.

And Max can never get enough.

She'd dreamt about this moment for years. Being able to hold Chloe like this. To be able to make her scream Max’s name. She'd compilation that. If Frank hadn't believed her Chloe was hers, he did now. Even from the beach he would have been able to hear his alpha claiming Chloe.

That makes her think about rutting into Chloe. Of holding her down and fucking her senseless.

And Max can feel another shift coming on. That idea renewed the beast’s want to be out. But Max tries to reason that's too much too soon.

Chloe pulls from the kiss, panting and staring up into Max’s eyes. She smiles and it makes Max weak at the knees.

Chloe then brushes brunette locks from Max’s face in a gentle swipe of the hand, “I'm so glad to have you back.” Chloe whispers.

She’s so overwhelmed by emotions when Chloe says that. She buries her face in Chloe's chest and hugs her close, “I'm so glad to be back.”

Chloe chuckles as she runs her fingers through Max’s hair, “You crying, Maxi?”

Max nuzzles into the crook between Chloe's shoulder and neck. She sniffs as she feels Chloe’s hands rub her back, “...Maybe.”

Chloe tilts her head and places a soft kiss to Max’s temple, “Well, I really am glad to have you back and _god_ , did that feel good.”

Max purrs again. Her chest rumbling against Chloe's who gently traces the scars on Max’s back. They stay like that for a few moments just basking in Chloe's afterglow. Then Chloe's hands trickle down Max’s back to squeeze her butt.

When Max looks up to raise an eyebrow at Chloe, she sees the smirk playing on the punk’s lips and mischievous twinkle in her eye, “Round two?”

Max hums at that and kisses Chloe gently to answer her question as she also gives Chloe’s hands on her ass a squeeze to tell her it was alright for them to be there.

And while Max wanted to claim Chloe fully, that could be a next time sort of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Chloe being the only one who can throw Maxiwolf off her game. She can fist fight other werewolves without breaking a sweat maybe she's even really snarky, but Chloe calls her beautiful and now she's that shy kid she used to be. I think it's such a cute headcanon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you want. They make my day <3
> 
> Also if you have any requests you can leave them in the comments, email me at snowminin@gmail.com, or message me on Tumblr at MininSnow!
> 
> The only pairing I won't do is Jefferfield. Just personal preference :P And anything with David Madsen because that makes me uncomfortable.
> 
> Thanks for reading you lovely peeps :D


End file.
